I'm Mad
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Crystal is taking me, Blowhole and Kowalski on a car trip. With Blowhole and Kowalski fighting what will happen? Alot of chaos that's what! Based off of the Animaniacs song I'm mad. Enjoy!


I'm Mad

It was beautiful morning in New York. The morning birds flying around singing their cheerful song. Inside a secret water base, animals were asleep. Kowalski the penguin, Dr. Blowhole the dolphin, and Cartoongirl who got turned into a bat, was sleeping in triple bunk beds.

Cartoongirl on top, Blowhole in the middle and Kowalski on bottom.

Just then Crystal ran into the room, a clock in her flipper.

"Wake up! We're late! It's twenty minutes after eight," She replied, pointing at the clock.

She ran over to the bunk bed and pulled Cartoongirl out.

"Everybody get up it's time to go! Up and at 'em let's go!" Cartoongirl sluggishly walked her away across the room to the kitchen. "Now come on shake a leg. Have some Juice and scrabble eggs," She started to shake her brother awake. "On the floor and out the door, let's get on our way!"

She ran out room.

Kowalski yawned, as Blowhole climbed down the ladder. His feet hit the ladder almost knocking Blowhole off before he caught himself.

"Hey watch out," Blowhole replied.

"What's the matter?" Kowalski asked eyes half closed.

"You almost knocked me off the ladder!"

Kowalski shook his head. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did," Blowhole replied, pointing at him. "I almost fell!"

Kowalski groaned, "Oh don't exaggerate,"

"I'm not," Blowhole answered, sounding almost like he was whining a little bit.

Kowalski rolled his eyes, hoping out bed. "Yea right."

Blowhole got on his Segway. "Are you trying to pick a fight?" he demanded.

Kowalski spun around, jumping onto the evil dolphin's Segway with his face close to Blowhole's.

"Will you get out my face?"

"Well you're always in my space!"

Crystal looked at her son and brother.

"Hey get off each other's case because we're trying to get along!" She replied holding a pitcher and cup in her flippers.

Cartoongirl swallowed her scramble eggs.

She shrugged. "I want pancakes or a waffle. This taste awful, is that all we got?" she asked Crystal. She ran over to the dresser and started going through it. "Can't find my clothes and I need to blow my nose," she pulled out a hole covered sock, "And my socks are full of holes and my shoelace has a knot."

In the bathroom Blowhole and Kowalski were about to brush their teeth.

"Hey that's my toothbrush!" Blowhole exclaimed as Kowalski grabbed the green toothbrush in the right slot.

"No it's not," Kowalski answered.

"Well it's sitting in my spot,"

"No it's not, this is yours and that one's mine," Kowalski replied pointing to the left slot than the right.

"Well you're standing in my way!"

"Yea that's tough,"

Crystal came up to them. "All right that's enough! Everyone grab your stuff, we're going out the door." She replied pulling them out.

Outside everyone was running around the car, while Crystal was trying to catch them. She leaned against the car door, exhausted.

"Every time we try to get in the car is always so much work. It takes us twenty minutes, you're driving me berserk!" She opened the car door and they ran in. "That you're playing or you're jumping or you're running all about," She went to the driver's side and tried to open the door. "And when you're finally inside you always lock me out!"

After a while Crystal managed to get in and started to drive. Shortly they were on the freeway. In the car Kowalski was sitting behind the passenger seat, Blowhole in the middle and Cartoongirl behind Crystal.

Blowhole had his flippers crossed. "I'm mad. I'm mad. I'm really, really, really mad!" He poked Kowalski, who turned to look at him, "You poked me with your elbow in my side!"

Kowalski shook his head. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"Uh-uh,"

"You did! And I'm just a little kid. You're lying don't deny it!"

Kowalski got into Blowhole's face. "Oh I'm going to hit you!"

"Yea just trying it!"

"Will both of you be quiet? Cause we're driving in the car," Crystal replied.

"Ow!" Blowhole cried, rubbing his flipper, "He hit me!"

"He bit me!" Kowalski replied doing the same.

Blowhole pointed a flipper at Kowalski. "He said he was gonna get me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Crystal looked at them in her review mirror. "Okay that's it, I forbid either one of you to say another word." She turned her attention back to the road.

Cartoongirl sighed. Comics, a DS, a notebook and a yo-yo were next to her, but she was already bored. "Are we there yet? I'm tired, I'm hungry. How far? My nose is snotty, need to move my body, gotta use the potty better stop the car."

Next to her, Kowalski and Blowhole were slapping each other's flippers, fighting.

"Stop it," Blowhole told him.

"No you stop it," Kowalski replied.

"Why can't both of you just drop it?" She asked.

Blowhole pointed a flipper at Kowalski as Kowalski made a face at him. "Well he started it!"

Blowhole looked back at him, as Kowalski stopped making his face and crossed his flippers. "Oh yea I'm really sure. Uh-uh"

"Uh-huh,"

"Uh-uh,"

"You're fault!"

"Nu-uh your tail is in my spot!"

"Kowalski, you be quiet and that goes for you too Victor!" Crystal snapped. She sighed. "Every time we take a trip it's always been the same. With the fighting and the biting and the calling of the names. Then they're pushing and they're shoving and they're scratching on the necks. And when we get to where we're going everyone's a wreck!"

"Yack, yack, yack, yack, yack, yack, yack, yack, yack, yack, yack, yack, yack!" Blowhole, Kowalski and Cartoongirl sang.

"I'm mad, I'm mad"

"Are we there yet?"

"I'm really, really, really mad,"

"I'm tired, I'm hungry. How far?"

"You poked me with your elbow in my side!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"Uh-uh!"

"My nose is snotty,"

"You did! And I'm just a little kid,"

"Need to move my body, gotta use the potty better stop the car!"

"Will both of you be quiet we're driving in a car!"

They then arrived at an amusement park for animals. The three animals in the backseat stared out the window.

"We're here, we're here. Doesn't anybody want to give a cheer?" Crystal asked.

"You mean this is where we're going to spend the day at?" Kowalski asked.

"At the circus?" Blowhole smiled.

"Hey guys look they got rides!" Cartoongirl pointed grinning.

"Now are you satisfied? All right everyone inside and let's have some fun!" Crystal replied.

The three animals in the back of the car cheered as they ran out and moved towards the circus with Crystal behind them.

After all day having fun they went back to the car. Blowhole had a bag of popcorn in his flippers along with a Teddy bear he won. In Kowalski's flippers he had a bag of popcorn and a drink. Cartoongirl had a red balloon.

"I'm glad! I'm glad! What a really great time we had!" Blowhole exclaimed, then he looked at Kowalski. "Did you see those lions and those tigers? Weren't the neat?"

"Are you happy now?" Crystal smiled at her son.

"Yes we are, thanks a lot. I'm sorry that we fought. From now we'll get along."

"That's alright Vic, I was wrong," Kowalski apologized.

"Now that's nice, come along, let's all get in the car." Crystal replied, opening the back door for them. Cartoongirl jumped in.

"You can take the seat you like you're always so belong." Blowhole replied.

"Why thank you Vic, but you go first, you take the seat you want." Kowalski replied as Blowhole went in, the followed him.

"Everybody's happy now. We had a really good day. Now it's time to go back home, so let's be on our way!" She replied, driving.

As the started driving, Blowhole and Kowalski started fighting again,

"You hit me," Blowhole complained.

"No I didn't," Kowalski replied.

"Yes you did, stop it!"

"No, you stop it!"

"Move your leg!"

"No you move your tail!"

"You started it!"

"No you started it!"

"No I didn't you did!"

Crystal sighed as they continued.

"So close," She groaned as they drove into the sunset.


End file.
